Back Add One
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Sue Storm was thought to be the only one who knew her brother the best...well that was until a genius friend comes back. Then Doom goes and ruins another persons life by a certain machine. OK THAT SUMMARY REALLY SUCKS! First F4!Flirting
1. The wonders of sugar!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four…First one so bear with me here!**

Ben Grimm flipped through the channels about twelve times before he finally turned the television off. Nothing was going on in the city of New York. No fires, no robberies, no car wrecks. NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!

To Johnny Storm, this suck! This suck big time! Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored! Hell…Even Reed seemed bored. Looking down at his grumbling stomach, Johnny shrugged as he grabbed a box of his favorite sugar coated cereal. Spotting his sister, who stared at him in disgust, he casually shook the box in her direction before pouring it into a very LARGE bowl. Mainly one of the Thing's bowls. He grabbed a spoon and milk, smirking as Sue rolled her eyes at him, and sat on the couch next to Ben.

Ready to consume the bowl in front of him, Ben grabbed the bowl from the kid. Not pleased Johnny made a grab for the bowl but Ben just placed the huge hand of his one the twerp's head.

"Give me that!" Johnny tried to grab it again. Sue and Reed tried to consume their laughter.

"How can you eat this stuff?!" Ben asked him as he looked down at the floating balls of grain covered in sugar. Johnny finally grabbed the bowl from his grasps and took a very large, very obnoxiously loud bite of the cereal. Aww the wonders of sugar! Johnny laughed as Ben realized he was in trouble. Being the smart ass that he was Johnny went into a very detailed explanation. It was very dramatic and it was very Johnny.

"I'm glad you ask. You see my pebble friend, "Johnny moked. "This is the cereal of life. It is the reason for not only mine but others being of life…" He began before Sue chose to interrupt.

"Johnny, this is nothing but sugar…" She ranted before her brother raised smiled raising his spoon.

"Preciously my dear sister!" He ended before he took another large bite. He turned the television back on to a music video. He sat and ate as the others stared at him in disgust. Suddenly a frantic blonde big haired news woman interrupted the music video.

'_We have just received news that the notorious Victor Von Doom has a woman held hostage. Our news station received a package with a video inside it addressed to Johnny Storm, known as the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four.'_ Johnny stared puzzled as the others gathered around. '_This is what Doom had to say on the tape.'_

Victor Von Doom appeared onto the screen.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen. Good evening to all. My name as you all know is Victor Von Doom. I have in my possession…_" He began. Two big looking men brought in a struggling woman. She had medium length brown black hair that was layered spikes. Long legs, high cheek bones, a small freckle right next to her nose and an expression that could kill at the moment to match. But her eyes though are what Johnny recognized the most.

"_Let…Go of me!"_ She screamed. Johnny turned from confusion to shock to pure hatred as he shot up from the couch dropping his bowl. Doom laughed at her attempts.

"_Son of a…"_ She began before Doom gripped her jaw forcing her to look at the camera.

"_My request is simple, I want the Human Torch to come and meet me in one hour to save this beautiful young woman. I think you know where." _Then the big haired woman came back on.

'We have just been notified of the name of the women is twenty year old Dr. Lena Zorius.' The frantic newscaster continued but Johnny already had his suit half way on as he made his way to the balcony of the Baxter Building but Sue grabbed his ankle.

"Johnny wait! It could be a trap or something…" Sue tried but Johnny seemed distant.

"Sue let go…I have to go help her! Let go of me!" He yelled. Sue tried to remain calm but didn't let go of his ankle.

"Johnny we will but we have to think about…" Reed piped in but Johnny advanced on him.

"She is my best friend! What is there to think about!?" He continued to yell.

"Johnny who is she!?" Sue finally yelled back. Reed moved in between the two.

"Johnny we are going to save her but we must plan ahead for not only our lives but hers as well." Reed said calmly. Johnny sighed before he finally raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine." He said.

"Thank you!" Sue sighed in relief as she finally let go of his ankle. Johnny looked at them before finally…well…him being Johnny fell backwards off the building.

"JOHNNY!" Sue yelled as she ran over the edge.

"FLAME ON!" Johnny yelled as the fire consumed him. He winced when he heard his sister yelling at him to get back here. "Ooo…I'm so going to pay for that!" As he continued to fly his mind drifted to his friend. Her emerald green eyes. "Hold on Lena…I'm coming!" He whispered to himself.

**A/N: K IT'S LIKE TIME FOR YOU TO REVIEW…REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST F4 SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Only Lena Zorius knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four just Dr. Lena Zorius so hands off**

Lena yelped as she was shoved into a small machine like room. She looked down at the navy color suit she was forced to put on. It was either she did it herself or the little _minions _did it. When tin can made her choose she notice all of them look at her breasts…so do you think her choice was?! What was metal head planning? She walked up to the small window. Doom looked pissed as he yelled at some men. Lena tried to figure if it was because of a mega problem with the machine she was now in or the fact the she gave him a nice dent in the head.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a herd of fire balls. Johnny came flying in.

"Lena?!" He yelled through the smoke and havoc.

"Johnny! Johnny! Over here!" She yelled back banging on the window. He spotted her, made a fire ball appear in his hand and began towards her. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled as two men advanced behind him but it was too late. As Johnny turned around he was hit hard with something in the face. As soon as he hit the ground, the men began to spray him with the fire extinguishers they held.

Johnny coughed as he tried to pull himself off the ground but was just kicked back down. The carbon dioxide in the foam was suffocating him. The darkness began to surround Johnny as his lungs demanded oxygen. Suddenly through the rain of foam stopped. Johnny vaguely felt as if someone was lifting him up from the ground. At first he thought it was his team who finally came…well that thought was shot down. He found himself being shoved into a clear lab cage, about the size of a dog cage.

"Aaa….ooo….No no NO! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Lena demanded as she saw Johnny began to panic. Nobody knew this, not even Sue, knew why he would begin to panic. But Lena knew. Only Lena knew her old friend's greatest fear. Ever since the accident, the thought of his mother trapped in the compacted car, Johnny Storm hated small space. Lena Zorius was the only one who knew that the great Human Torch was claustrophobic.

**A/N: SHORT I KNOW BUT IM WORKING ON IT…COME ON OUR JOHNNY HAD TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE FEAR! MY BFF NOW HATES ME FOR PUTTING HIM IN A LAB CAGE BUT SHE'LL GET OVER IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Darkness and a cheesy movie remake

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4**

**Just to let ya'll know, my Doom character is probably crap but nobody likes Doom (even though Julian M. who played him in the movie is really hot) so…there!**

Johnny looked around frantically. His breathing became rapid as he felt around for an exit from his small prison. His thoughts were jumbled as he continued to panic. He would never admit this but he HATED small spaces. And 'Hated' was being used strongly.

Lena found pair of enormously blue eyes gaze upon her. She had to calm him down somehow. 'Johnny…breathe…it's ok.' She mouthed to him. He nodded as he understood but didn't remove his gaze from her. 'It's ok…I'm right here.' He nodded again.

Suddenly Doom walked in laughing. "I see the runt of the litter didn't listen to the others…Good. I'm glad to see you met the doctor. Enjoying our accommodations?" He adds with a knock on the glass. Johnny tried not to flinch and Lena saw it. This was pissing her off. "Fire proof." Doom added before walking away. Lena could be a very calm person but if you pushed her far enough, you wouldn't want to being around her at all. And right now she could throw Doom all the way down to the Titanic.

Doom moved over to a computer hooked to the machine Lena presently was in. Lena kept her eyes on Doom, profiling him, watching his every move. But still out of the corner of her eye, noticed Johnny trying to keep himself calm and still find a way out. O God, Doom was going into one of his rants again.

"Flame Boy, you and your friend here are my test subjects. That dimwit, Reed didn't realize his plans for his "Machine" go missing. I've improved it, made it stronger. Now you get to watch your friend die…and then you can die. I love these odds, don't you?!" Doom never shuts up' Lena finally came to the conclusion of.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Almost like a cheesy movie of some sort. Doom rose up the levers on the panel and moved into the middle of the room. He smiled as the electricity entered his body. Lena found not only herself but Johnny scream in pain, an explosion, and darkness.

**A/N: YES I KNOW VERY SHORT BUT I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS SO BE HAPPY!**


	4. Since when has Johnny been able to

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4**

Lena stirred as she woke from her sleep. She looked around the room she was now in. The bed she was now in. The dresser over to the side. She studied the entire room. Her eyes landed on something that made her smile. A single vase of blue iris sat on the bed lamp table.

She stretched up from the bed. Where was Johnny? Was he ok? As she made her way out of the room in thought she never noticed a body walk right in front of her. She fell to the floor with a small _humph! _

"Sorry." Came the grunt as a hand moved out towards her. She took the hand and pulled herself up. She smiled at the rocky face.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that was my fault." She replied. The rocky man looked down almost ashamed of something. "What's wrong?" she asked him. He looked up at her.

"I…aren't…it's just, I usually scare people at first…Aren't you scared or something." The man stammered. Lena looked to her left and then to her right. Then she smiled at him again.

"Do I look scared too you?" He looked at her before shaking her head. "Good, I'm Lena Zorius…Um…who are you?" She offered her hand. He gently took it.

"Ben…Ben Grimm." He said almost relieved and surprised.

"Well, Ben, it's a pleasure. Can you tell me where I might find Johnny?" Ben pointed down the hall.

"Kitchen." He merely replied. Lena laughed.

"Of course. He's always by the food."

44444444444444444444444444444

"Johnny Storm, please tell me you still don't eat that sugar coated crap you call cereal!?" Johnny and Reed heard. They turned around to find a beautiful young woman standing with her hands on her hips with a pout.

"As long as you tell me you still don't eat that …round…thingy!" Johnny retorted.

"It's called a bagel you nitwit." Lena replied. She smiled as Johnny passed her a plate with a bagel on it in front of her before she even finiished the sentence. He gave her a 'whatever' smirk before directing her towards Reed. Ben reentered the kitchen as he began to gather some breakfast. Then Sue walked in with a small duffel bag and a small black motorcycle helmet with a small blue design on it.

"This is Sue." He gesture towards his sister as she smiled placing the bag by Lena. Johnny put a fist to his mouth and placed an arm around Sue. "Susanne Storm, also known as the Invisible Woman, my older sister, and the love of this man's life." He moved quickly over to Reed. "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeed Richards. He is known as Mr. Fantastic but to me, Rubber Band Man. Then we have the Thing, Ben Grimm…And finally, the main attraction, the awesomely amazing…Me!" Johnny took his pose. "Johnny Storm." He added the effect a cheesy grin.

"Don't mind him; he's like this every morning." Sue said with a laugh.

"O I remember…Everyday…Every frickin day." Lena replied. Johnny placed a hand on his chest acting insulted. He walked over to his seat next to her as she patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, you'll get over it."

"So, Dr. Zorius, what brings you to New York? Johnny tells us you lived in Miami." Reed piped in.

"Lena and I just finished my PhD, moved up here to settle, find a job." Lena politely replied.

"Aww…Your first PhD. What was…" He began but Lena interrupted him.

"Third." Reed looked up at her as if he hadn't heard her right.

"What?" He gapped.

"Third…I finished my third PhD." Lena merely said back. Reed and Sue's eyes widened as Ben dropped his plate with a loud clank.

"Wow." Was all Ben could say. They sat there, staring at her, except Johnny who wore a smirk as he continued to eat. Lena moved over to him.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Lena whispered.

"I don't really know. They do that to me a lot but it's usually a pissed off or annoyed expression." He whispered back. Reed shook his head as he finally realized he was staring.

"So, Lena, what was it you did in Miami?" Sue asked her. Lena opened her mouth to reply but Johnny interrupted her.

"OOO! I know! Get this; she was a consultant…for the FBI! How cool is that?" Johnny said over dramatically.

"O per l 'amore del dio!" Lena moaned as she turned bright red.

"What?" Ben said confused.

"O for the love of God." Johnny laughed. Lena punched him on the arm. Johnny replied back in Italian. "Smettere di essere cosi modesto siete uno smartass e lo conoscete." Ben was stunned.

"Since when have you been able to speak Italian?!" He gapped at Johnny but he was ignored.

"Am not!" Lena argued.

"Are too!" Johnny sung back.

"Am not!" Johnny hopped out of his stool. He continued to sing as he poked her at her sides.

"Are too…are too…are too." Then he took off in a sprint. Lena turned her attention back to the three remaining heroes.

"Excuse me for one sec." She said before she took a sprint after him. Ben turned towards Sue and Reed.

"Would someone please tell me since when has flame boy's been able to speak Italian?!" Ben was so confused but yet again he was ignored.

"Do you think she'll…" Sue began.

"I don't know. Victor created the machine so that it practically recreated the storm. Stopping half way, it could either keep her at her normal human state and have no effect or…" Reed continued the train.

"Or mutate her DNA like us." Sue finished.

"Precisely."

"Excuse me…When has Johnny ever been able to speak Italian?!" Ben repeated.

"Does Johnny remember anything?" Reed asked.

"Not much…and he doesn't know Victor escaped either." Sue reluctantly replied. Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Sorry!" Lena and Johnny yelled in unison. Johnny walked in with Lena over his shoulder and a victory smile. He plopped her down on her back on the ground.

"The winn…OY!" Johnny began before Lena brought her leg around, knocking Johnny to the ground next to her. She quickly jumped up and placed her foot, hovering above his throat.

"You wanna rephrase that?" She asked with an eyebrow cocked.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**O PER L'AMORE DEL DIO- O FOR THE LOVE OF GOD**

**Smettere di essere cosi modesto siete uno smartass e lo conoscete- DON'T BE SO MODEST YOU'RE A SMARTASS AND YOU KNOW IT**

**A/N: I CHOSE ITALIAN CUS I ACTUALLY KNEW HOW TO SAY THE FIRST SENTENCE IN REAL LIFE...I USE IT A LOT...THERE NICE AND LONG! HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE ME! REVIEW**


	5. Tricks and laughing

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4…as much as I want Johnny I can't so…phooey!**

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here? I'd hate to impose." Lena asked Sue.

"It's perfectly fine. Besides I need another female here." Sue laughed back as she placed a black blouse inside a dresser drawer. Her eyes widened in mocked desperation. "Stay as long you like. PLEASE?!" suddenly Johnny stuck his head into the room.

"Hey, Lena, get dressed. We're going out." He tossed her, her helmet which she caught with a hand. "Meet you in the living room." And with that he sprinted out of sight. Lena and Sue looked at each other before they shrugged.

5555555555555555555555555555

Lena walked into the living room to find Johnny bouncing around. Ben was asleep on the couch. Lena eyed him as she held her helmet on her hip.

"What are doing?" She whispered.

"Shhh!" Johnny hushed back. He motioned for her to move closer. She did so. "Watch this." He grabbed a small feather duster. Lena cocked an eyebrow at him, her signature.

He slowly stroked the pole over the side of his face. No go. He did it again. Ben hit is hand smack dab in the face. Lena tried to contain her laughter as Johnny grabbed her hand and pulled her. They sprinted towards the elevator doors.

"That never gets old!" Johnny laughed.

"JOHNNY!" Ben yelled as he spat out the shaving cream. He smiled as he saw the two kids run into the elevator. Excellent.

55555555555555555555555555

"O my God! You found it!" Lena squealed as she ran over to her black motorcycle.

"Yep." Johnny grinned.

"You know what?" Lena whispered as she swung her leg over the black leather seat.

"What?" Johnny asked as he did the same for his.

"I still think I can beat your butt after all this time." Lena laughed as she pulled the helmet over her head.

"Really…cause I thought I was really fast and you only won those races because my bike was screwed up." Johnny replied.

"Ya wanna bet?!" Lena said before she sped out the parking building.

"Not fair!" Johnny yelled as he quickly sped off after her. He grinned as he realized his plan was working out perfectly.

**A/N: SRY I KNOW! DON'T KILL ME…BUT IF YOU DID HOW WOULD YOU FIND OUT WHAT JOHNNY HAS PLANNED…EVIL LAUGHING. THIS WAS SPIR OF A MOMENT IDEA AND I LIKE IT SO…YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER.**


	6. Just Johnny

**Disclaimer: I do no own F4**

"I still don't think they should have gone out." Reed complained as everyone gather in the kitchen working on tasks.

"This was Johnny's idea, Reed, and I think it's a good one." Sue retorted.

"Flame boy sure was excited. I've never seen him move so fast. Plus why not have a little fun?!" Ben added.

"Still, she…" Reed began.

"You said you couldn't do any tests until she showed signs of an effect." Sue argued.

"Right but…"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not but Johnny's been…" Alicia began.

"A pain in the ass?" Ben finished.

"Mopping around." Alicia corrected. "He has a good friend around now who doesn't care that he is superhero, Human Torch, of the Fantastic Four. It sounds to me he is just Johnny to her."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

"So, Johnny Storm, you pull me out onto the streets of New York," Lena said as she sat on a stool next to Johnny. "Supposedly let me win a race and take me to a bar. What exactly are you planning?"

"Noth…You know me I get bored easily." Johnny merely replied. But Lena spotted the sign that he was lying.

"You really suck at lying you know that?!" Lena's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know…?" He began.

"Left eyebrow. It twitches when you lie…profiler remember?!" She interrupted.

"Well…fine…If you're so good…profile someone in here." Johnny challenged. Lena looked around until she spotted a group of young women.

"Middle one. Puerto Rican. She's bold and likes attention…but she waits for it. Never goes and gets it herself. From the looks of what she's drinking she probably has a job that requires her to get up at early hours…and she enjoys checking out you ass." Johnny took a glance behind him with a smirk.

"Really?! Hmm…" He hummed.

"Get going Sparky." She nudges him. He smiled as she coolly got up from the stool and walked up to the ass staring woman. Lena rolled her eyes as the group of women giggled obnoxiously loud. Suddenly a late twenties man sat by Lena. He had dirt red hair and small stubble.

"Hey sweetheart. Want a drink?" He asked as he held up a glass. _Joy he smells…probably means he's drunk. _

"No thanks. I'm good." Lena replied. No way was she drinking whatever he had in that glass. He moved closer to her.

"You're pretty. Why don't you come with me? Have some fun?!" He whispered. He was practically on top of her. She lightly pushed him away.

"Ok, buddy, personal space. Excuse me." She got up and walked into the empty bathroom hallway. She felt someone grab her waist and shove her against the wall. The red head began to lick her neck.

"I…don't take no…easily." He said in between licks as he held one of her hands. Lena giggled.

"You know what?" She smoothly said. The man laughed as he saw she was enjoying it.

"What?" He chuckled.

"It's not nice to piss off someone who can break every bone in your body." Lena hissed as she jammed her knee hard up between his legs. He fell to his knees in pain, releasing her. She punched him hard in the face before she hastily walked out of the hallway and back into the crowd.

As Lena passed she grabbed a napkin from a table and wiped off the drool that soaked her neck. _If I get a hicky I'm going to shoot someone._

"Johnny…" she began before she suddenly felt something almost like she sensed it.

Movement of some sort. She turned around just in time to duck the hand that was reaching to grab her. Johnny stood up as he saw the guy with a nasty bloody nose.

"Hey!" Johnny shouted.

"Stay out of this kid!" The man spat.

"Nah, I like seeing drunken idiots make fools out of themselves." The man went for Lena instead. She elbowed him in the face and kneed him in the stomach but he still managed to pin her to the floor. Johnny had to deal with a couple of the other drunken idiot friends. But with a simple bit of flame on his arm caused the men to retreat. He moved just in time to see the red hair man fly halfway across the bar. He was soaking wet. The entire bar stared at the fight.

"Um…Johnny?!" Lena mumbled as she stared at her palm. Johnny came out of his shock that Lena had that much strength to throw the guy across the bar; He lightly grabbed her shoulders looking over her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"NO...What the hell is this?!" Lena directed towards the ball of water floating in her palm. Johnny's eyes widened.

"Ooo….Not good." He gapped as she grabbed her wrist together. They were completely oblisive to the fact that the entire bar was silently staring from the two running out to the unconscious wet guy.

**A/N: OOO CRAP! WHAT NOW… AGAIN ONLY I KNOW…WELL…I WILL…SOON….YOU KNOW WHAT JUST REVIEW!**


	7. Fight the tears and a surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own F4**

**The **_**Italics **_**mean a flashback version**

"Reed!" Johnny yelled as he still held Lena's wrist together. "Reed!"

"SURPRISE!"' Ben jumped out. Both Johnny and Lena screamed. Lena put her hands up to her mouth as her eyes widened. As Johnny winced, holding his arms in front of his head. Ben stood there dripping wet with small sparks of fire trying to survive. Johnny slowly grabbed Lena's hands and pulled them down

"Let's…Let's keep these down here." He said. "REED!" Reed came running in with Sue at his heels.

"What's wro…ooo!?" Reed said as he saw Ben.

"Yeah." Both Lena and Johnny said nodding their heads rapidly.

7777777777777777777777777777777

_A young girl, no older than thirteen, sat alone. Her hair was up in a twisted bun with two elegant black chopsticks in between. To match she had on a black hip length top, the patterns of the ancient culture it had come from danced along her slender body with a pair of dark jeans._

_She stared blankly out towards the sunset, her feet dangling over the edge of the roof top._

"_How long you planning on standing there?" She said without looking back. A boy, about her age stood the stunned. His big blues eyes searched the rooftop he came to every year on that particular day. Searching for the comfort he need that day. The comfort that neither his sister nor father, no matter how hard they'd tried, could not give. He slowly made his way to the edge._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked. From what he knew, no one except him came to this roof top. _

"_I could ask you the same thing?" The girl mumbled back, her gaze still looking out towards the sunset. The blonde haired boy looked the girl up and down._

"_So…what are you? Some kind of Goth or something?" he sighed. To his surprise the girl laughed._

"_No…No I'm not Goth." She said. This girl was something. "What are you mister- sweatpants-torn t-shirt?" The boy shrugged sadly._

"_Didn't see the point in much effort today." He sadly replied._

"_Neither did I, but he loved it when I dressed up. Said it made me looked so grown up. Which one is it for you?" She smiled at the memory._

"_What?" The boy said._

"_Which one did you lose?" She finally looked at him. He saw her green eyes, red from the concealed tears._

"_My mom." He finally said. "You?"_

"_My dad." She replied. She attempted a small smile as she looked up to the sky. "He was a pilot." Why was he so suddenly drawn to her? What was he opening up to her?_

"_What happened?" The boy asked._

"_He flew all around the world." Why was she allowing herself to talk to him? She barely talked to anyone about him…What made this boy different from the rest? "His favorite place to was Japan…and Greece were he was from." She took a second to sniff. TO the boy's surprise he was clinging to every word she spoke, trying to stop his own tears. "He um…He had to fly a small charter plane to Paris…something went wrong with the engines. They nose dived into an open field." This time she wiped her eyes as the mascara flowed down her cheek. "Both pilots were dead."_

"_I'm sorry." The boy whispered._

"_What's your story?" the girl looked at him._

"_My mom died from a car crash." The boy looked down. It was no use fighting the tears. The girl stared at him._

"_Why are you angry?" She asked._

"_I'm not." The boy lied. She noticed his left eyebrow twitch. She stared at him until he couldn't continue to look at her. "Why is it that she had to go?! Don't you ever think about that?!" He snapped at her. She returned her gaze back to the sun._

"_Everyday," She answered. "But if my dad and that other pilot hadn't taken that nose dive, there would be a hell of a lot more people here on this tiny roof." She sighed before she smiled. The boy smiled as well at the thought._

_So every year on that particular day,, the two would meet alone, on that roof top, to find the comfort they each seek._

_7777777777777777777777777777777_

The eyes of the young girl who would dress up on that day of her father's death walked into ther room. Everyone had agreed to start the test in the morning. Her eyes narrowed onto the somewhat small package with a bow and card on her bed. Picking up the card she smiled as she read it.

'_**Yes, Smartass, I didn't get so bored today. Happy Birthday, Johnny'**_

She opened the package to find a small guitar and pick.

**A/N: WOW OK…IF THAT WASN'T GOOD EMOTION THEN I MIGHT AS WELL ROLL OVER AND DIE! GOD…OK REVIEW TIME…HIT ME!**


	8. Pictures and He Wrote It

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4 and I do not own "Outside Looking In"**

_Italics are going to flashbacks just for ya'll to know…k_

"You know if I remember right, I believe I told you never to worry about my birthdays." Came a voice.

"You always tried to get me to forget them…but it's me. I always love a good party. What do you expect?" Johnny smirked as he sat in one of the chairs on the balcony. Lena walked over to the chair across from him, new guitar and pick in hand. She smiled when she saw him hold his as well.

"Thanks Johnny, this was the best birthday ever." She softly said. He smirked as he shrugged.

"Well it wasn't exactly how I planned it. I mean there was that guy who slobbered all over you and then you find out your DNA is mutated and…" Johnny rambled before Lena stopped him.

"Really? Cause the way I see it is you find my bike, race me, take me to a bar for my first drink as a twenty one year old, beat some ass, give me powers and get me this present of this beautiful guitar." She smiled.

"Yeah…I am good aren't I?!" Johnny smirked again.

"I think I have an idea…hold on." With that she quickly left only to return about three minutes later. She placed a small candle from the kitchen counter onto the small table in between the two chairs. Then she handed Johnny one of the pieces of the paper. "It's not exactly our rooftop but hey." She shrugged. Then she laid a worn picture of a man in a pilot uniform down by the candle. His green eyes sparkled. Johnny smiled at the woman in his picture. Her amazingly blue eyes soft as the sea and her smile that he saw on his sister everyday. He laid the picture next to the man.

"Do your thing Sparky." Lena said. Johnny snapped his finger, a flame rose from them and he lit the candle. Lena picked up her guitar and played a couple of random notes until she got what she wanted. Johnny slowly joined in with the random notes. Lena looked up to remember the words of her favorite song Johnny had written when they were younger. That's right THE Johnny Storm…Not Adam Storm…Not a Stephanie Storm…JOHNNY Storm wrote songs because poetry for the young daredevil was un-cool back then. Lena took a breath before she finally began to sing.

**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back**

"_Do you think they're happy?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The young girl softly laid her head on the boy's shoulder. He returned the gesture by placing his cheek on her head._

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

"She's a good thing for Johnny, Ben. " Alicia whispered as they hid in the shadows, listening. A smile appeared on the rocky giant's face.

**Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time**

**You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**

"Good old Camie." Johnny sighed as he placed his guitar down.

"Tramp." Lena bitterly added.

They spent the whole night outside, laughing, talking, and remembering. The candle stayed lit the entire time.

"Hey Johnny?" Lena asked him as they sat with their backs against one of the balcony walls.

"Hmm?!" He muttered back.

"I'm not going to turn into a fish am I?!" Lena mumbled with a worried thoughtful expression.

"Well…If a crab comes up singing and dancing you should probably call for Ben." Lena giggled a little. Johnny began to scratch his head thoughtfully. "Now…a codename for you.

"You're not giving me a codename." Lena quickly replied.

"Something with water."

"Johnny."

"How about…Aqua?!"

"You're not calling me Aqua."

"I like Aqua."

"No."

"We're going with Aqua."

"I hate you."

"No you don't ya love me."

888888888888888888888888

Ben finally got back form taking Alicia home. He looked at the clock as he entered the kitchen. 4:30. He figured he should get some shut eye before egg head had him help with some science…thing. As he passed he saw a small light out on the balcony. He walked outside and towards the small flicker of fire. He was about to put the heavily melted candle until he saw two small pictures. One was a man who wore some type of uniform. He turned the picture over.

_Antonious Zorius (Daddy)_

Then he moved to the woman. At first he thought it was Susie, but then he turned the photo.

_**Mom**_

Ben recognized Johnny's sloppy scribbles of handwriting.

His rocky head moved up to the small lump over by the balcony wall. Two figures silently slept. Lena's head lay softly on Johnny's chest as his head lay on his shoulder. His arm sat softly on her side.

**A/N: I KNOW THERE IS ONE MORE VERSE OF THE SONG BUT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING IT IN. I USED IT BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE SONG ON MY GUITAR AND IT WORKED FOR WHAT I WANTED… THE TESTS ARE A COMIN. IM GOING TO A MOVIE CHECK BACK LATER TONIGHT FOR MORE…REVIEW TIME**


	9. Tests and a little Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4 **

**Test One**

"You want me to do laps in this thing?!" Lena asked as everyone was gathered by a private pool. She was yet again in the blue suit.

"Humor me." Reed replied before moving over to a computer. "Ok…all set. Just swim underwater until you need to come up for air." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Ok." She got a running start before she dove into the water.

50- no breath  
100- no breath

Reed was grinning ear to ear as he saw her speed.

200- no breath

400- no breath

"Come on Lena! COME ON!" Johnny whooped as he jumped around the edge. He could remember the high school swim meets where he did the exact same thing.

800- no breath

"Reed with the speed she is going she… she could be able to make it Africa in less than two hours." Sue gapped.

"Extraordinary." Reed sighed as his eyes were still on the screen.

"How long do you want me to keep doing this?" Came Lena's voice. Johnny rushed over to her and held out a hand. She grabbed it as he pulled her out. She wasn't even out of breath.

**Test Two**

"I don't know how I did it! It just…happened!" Lena said.

"Well you did it somehow." Johnny argued back.

"What exactly did you do in the bar?" Sue patiently asked.

"I don't know…I think…I think flicked my wrist or something." Lena replied.

"Ok…go from there." Sue smiled. With a sigh Lena concentrated for a moment before she swiftly flicked her wrist sharply. Reed jumped put of the way just in time, as a ball of water sped past him and shattered a small vase.

"That was cool." Johnny whistled.

"I did it." Lena jumped.

"We're going to need a stronger target." Ben whispered to Reed.

**Test Three **

Sue tied a blindfold around Lena's eyes as Reed explained what they were going to do.

"Ok, when I examined your suit it appeared to have…altered like a fish like skin. In other words it is a fabricated replica of scales. I want to see what other traits of the six features might be in your DNA." Lena nodded in reply. Everyone was silent for a moment before Reed quickly outstretched his arm to Lena's head. On instinct she quickly ducked. He sent his other arm towards her ankle. She jumped. Johnny sent a small fire ball, she moved to the left. Ben began to throw several tennis balls at once. She dodged them all.

99999999999999999999999999999

To make sure, Sue and Lena sat in the bathroom. Lena carefully unzipped her suit and covered her breasts as she did so. Sue held the suit up from completely falling. Lena tried to hide the fact as she was blushing for being half naked. 'Thank God it's just Sue in here.' Sure enough in the small of her back was a visible line about three inches long.

99999999999999999999999999999

"It's quite amazing. It appears you have developed a type of lateral line…" Reed began.

"A what?" Johnny interrupted. Reed opened his mouth to reply but someone else had already started to fill him in.

"A lateral line. A sense organ, for movements and such in a fish's surroundings." Lena piped in.

"Exactly." Reed agreed. "Not only that but you have the ability to breathe underwater for long periods of time. So long you could swim to the coast of Australia in less than four hours."

"And the water balls. Don't forget the water balls." Johnny interrupted again. "Now those are cool."

"And the water balls…as Johnny calls them." Reed finished. Everyone was silent for a while. Waiting for some sort of a reaction. Finally Lena broke the silence.

"Wow…Cool!" She muttered.

"If only coach Shaven could see you now!" Johnny laughed.

"Please don't ever mention that dragon woman's name." Lena grumbled as she remembered her old swim coach. Suddenly an alarm began to blare throughout the lab. Every moved over to one of the small monitors.

"A fire!" Johnny said almost too excited.

"And it's big." Ben mumbled as well. All of the Fantastic Fours began to head out of the lab before Lena cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Um guys?!" She said. Everyone turned to her. "You think you might need some help?"

Johnny looked at the team before he asked her, "You think you can manage it?" Lena smirked as she twisted her hands, making a small water ball appear in her hand.

"Defiantly."

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK…JUST FOR YOU ALL TO KNOW…IM A SWIMMMER SO 50- IS TWO LAPS, 100-4 LAPS, 200-8, 400-16, 800-32!!! I HAD TO DO ALL OF THOSE FOR PRACTICE AND MAN DOES IT SUCK!!! REVIEW TIME! I'M LIKE A "PUMA" WINK WINK**


	10. Guns and a bit of FBI training

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4**

**A/N: OK…IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF FBI TRAINING…I HAVE NO CLUE IF THEY DO THIS BUT THAT'S THE WONDERS OF TELEVISION!**

"How are you guys doing?" Reed said into the ear piece. Johnny and Lena reported they were now on the third floor. Ben and Reed were spotting the building and Sue was stopping any random debris that fell towards civilians. Reed was desperately trying to ignore the annoying buzz of reporters asking him who the mystery woman was.

101010101010101010101010101010101010

"You doing ok?!" Johnny yelled as they scavenged the third floor for anyone trapped.

"Fine." Lena replied calmly as she led the way.

"If the smoke or something bothers you tell me ok?" Johnny said trying not to sound over protective.

"Stop being over protective Johnny." She whistled back.

"I'm not being…" he began before she stopped him again.

"Eyebrow." He instinctively held a hand to his forehead hiding his eyebrows.

"I hate that." He mumbled. Lena opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a scream. A man flung around, screaming as flames dance on his sleeves. Suddenly the man fell to the ground limp.

Lena and Johnny sprinted to the body. Lena tried to tap into her new powers before Johnny stopped her.

"Careful! Those waterballs pack a punch!" He yelled. Lena nodded back and raised her gently above the man. Then she flickered her hands as if flicking the water right off her.

Instantly the flames went out in a loud sizzle. As Johnny and Lena began to grab his arm the unexpected happened. The supposed 'unconscious' man whipped his arms away and went for his jacket. Lena and Johnny then faced the barrel of a gun. It was then that they noticed the stunt vest he was wearing.

Lena's jaw clenched as two more men with guns surrounded them. She didn't take kindly to being held at gun point. She remembered having to make a pattern for bullet trails during a gang shot out for the FBI a while back when she was eighteen. Having since then fired several types of guns. She began to remember what her friend back at the bureau in Miami, Marcus Taylor, had taught her when dealing in a situation with armed assailants.

While Johnny flamed on towards the other two, Lena tried to hide her smile when she noticed that the moron with the gun was handling it wrong. She made her move. She twisted herself so her back was close to the man's chest. At the same time she elbowed him square in the nose, causing the reaction of loosening his grip on the gun. She snatched it from his hand and kicked him in the balls. Finishing she roundhouse kicked him in the head.

She rolled her eyes as she moved on top of the body, gun still trained on him, and made sure he didn't have another weapon.

She turned in the direction of several rounds of gunfire until she hears a sudden gasp and a thud. Lena silently made her way in the direction only to make it into a sprint when she heard a pained scream. She was almost there until she sensed a movement. She was about to turn around until she felt a small thin circle press to the small of her back. _Rifle._

"Put the gun down Girlie." The southern accent ordered. Lena slowly did so. From his tone, her flirting tactic wasn't going to work. Plan B.

"Please…my fiancé…I think he's hurt." She sobbed.

"Shut up! Doom wants the both of ya dead." He barked pointing the barrel harder into her back. _Perfect. _Lena smiled.

"You know…" Lena calmly said. She quickly turned to the side and grabbed the rifle. She rammed it into the guy's nose and with a swift movement and click dropped the bullets onto the ground. The man sat on his knees with his hands in the air, a bloody nose and a forming bruise. Resetting the rifle, "You should never put a rifle to someone's back."

"You've got to hurry. In about three minutes this place is gonna blow." He warned. Lena studied his face for a hint of a lie.

"Go get your buddy in the other room and get out!" Lena growled sending a shiver down the man's spine. "GO!" he ran out.

Again Lena heard a pained cry. Dropped the useless rifle and ran to the door avoiding a huge wall of fire. As soon as she opened the door, the last man started to open fire on her. She saw Johnny on the ground holding onto his leg as blood bled through his fingers. Flicking her wrist sharply a ball of water sped past the last man's head. Without giving him time to recover she sent another with her other wrist. She got him square in the chest sending him flying across the room.

Lena took this time to run over to Johnny. The man looked pissed at first for a moment before he turned fearful then to defeat. Lena tensed as he raised the gun before yelling at him when he placed it to the side of his head,

"Don't do…" He pulled the trigger. Lena moved her hand just in time to cover Johnny's eyes. The man's body fell limp. Johnny didn't need to see that. Then Lena noticed Johnny's breathing increase and his body tensed up then went go limp as well. His eyes were still open but they seemed distant.

"Johnny…Johnny don't you dare go into shock!" Lena yelled as she realized just how much blood he was loosing from the circular gash in his leg. She put his arm over her and pulled him up slightly. "Johnny you have to help me! I can't drag you! This place is gonna blow any minute!"

"Go…can absorb…heat." Johnny whispered as they walked to the aflame stair well.

"Yeah you can absorb the heat but not the fall." Johnny cringed every step they took until he was literally only standing up because of Lena.

"My God, Johnny, lay off the Fruit Loops will ya!?" Lena grunted

101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Hurts." Johnny mumbled.

"I know." Lena breathed.

101010101010101010101010101010101010

Something was wrong. Ben knew that when he saw Lena literally dragging Johnny out. There was a loud explosion. Lena threw Johnny on the ground and covered his head. Waiting for something to land on her, Lena felt Ben's rough rocky body on top of her and Johnny taking in the impact of the flying wood, cement, etc.

**A/N: OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE SO SOON. SWIMMEETS AND BABYSITTING AND MY MUSE SNIPPING IN MY EAR…ARGH….REVIEW TIME HIT ME.**


	11. Dance with Me on Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4 or "Dance with me"**

**1: I know that the song was yet to be made during the time of their age but it worked so there**

**2: I've only ice skated once and I still love it but I have no clue about all this pair stuff, so if you're a Figure skating expert and I totally screwed up the moves I'm sorry…just use your imagination **

**3: I took a lot of moves from "The Cutting Edge 2" which upon I do not own any of them**

**4: again **_**italics **_**are like a flash back/ what Sue, Reed, and Ben are watching.**

"It was just a day ago that it appeared the Fantastic Four added a new member. While it is unknown who this young woman is and what her powers are, if she even has any, she was seen carrying the injured Human Torch aka Jonathon Storm…" The reporter woman explained, waving her arm around.

"Jonathon! Why did they have to use my first name?!" Johnny whined in disgust as Reed reapplied fresh bandages on Johnny's leg.

"They could have used your middle name too, Co…"Lena added as she had her nose in a book deliberately ignoring the television.

"Don't even think about saying it." Johnny stopped her from saying her middle name. Reed miserably failed to hold back a snicker. Lena didn't seemed to be phased. Johnny's grin fell.

"We have been reassured by the Invisible Woman, Susan Storm, that the Human Torch is just fine with only a minor injury to the leg. I'm Elena Fitzgerald, back to you Samantha." The reporter finished. Reed taking the hint from Johnny, packed up the supplies and quickly left. Johnny pulled himself off the couch and hopped over to her.

"Hey…You ok?" Johnny slowly whispered.

"I'm fine." Lena replied not looking up from her books.

"No you're not." He tried to do that 'thingy' she does but found it impossible. She put on a blank mask hiding her true feelings. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied. Her eyes still on the damn book.

"Fine." Johnny snatched the book from her before slamming it shut. "Then I know just the place to go…but you're going to need something a little warmer." He indicated to her dark jeans and white Larry. **(A/n I don't like calling them wife beaters so my class decided to call them Larrys. WE WROTE TO OPRAH ABOUT IT TOO!) **

**111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Hey Susie, what's this?" Ben asked holding up a videotape.

"I don't know." Sue replied as she abandoned her box and moved over to Ben and Reed.

"Is it a blank tape?" Reed moved over to the television and popped the tape in.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Johnny, using his crutches, skated into the middle of the ice rink.

"Johnny get back here!" Lena yelled as he spun towards her.

"Nope. I've been shot. People who get shot get bored, so entertain me." He smugly said.

"No!"

"Oops!" Johnny whistled as he dropped one of his crutches. "Look, you know you wanna do this. Why put the skates on if you didn't?"

"Because you sat on me!" Lena hissed back.

"Do a triple and I'll come in."

"JOHNNY!"

111111111111111111111111111111111

_The crowd cheered encouragingly as the pair of young skaters, no older than eighteen or nineteen, glided onto the rink. _

_As the soft music began, the pair skated gracefully towards each other. The blonde young man placed his hands on the lower back of the young lady as she bent backwards. She delicately moved her arms around her head as they began with a pair spin._

111111111111111111111111111111111

Johnny clumsily dropped the other crutch on the ice. He shrugged. "Do it."

"No."

111111111111111111111111111111111

_The music drastically sped up._

'_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every step you take'_

_(The pair performs a toe loop each.)_

'_Baby, Whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control'_

_(The man skated backwards facing the young lady as their hips simultaneously snapped back and forth.)_

'_Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold'_

_(A twist lift)_

'_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream'_

_(The pair side-by-side step sequences before going into a death spiral)_

11111111111111111111111111111111

"Is this the Olympics or something?" Ben asked.

"No…It's…It's…Johnny!" Reed gapped.

"The mystery girl." Sue smiled.

11111111111111111111111111111111

'_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feelings real, won't let it  
stop, no'_

_(Side-by-side lutzes)_

'_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world' _

_(Johnny lifted the lady into a throw double jump.)_

'_Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente'_

_(Hip lift)_

'_Trust in me_

_Take a chance'_

_(Side-by-side toe loops)_

'_Feel the tango_

_Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente'_

"_You know Warrick, you can really feel the passion in these two." Came a voice._

"_Exactly, Nick, and that's what makes this even better." Warrick replied. "Wait…"_

'_Now I have you next to me'_

_(Simultaneous flips)_

"_Golden…Perfect landing." Nick whooped._

'_Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling'_

_(Side-by-side sequence)_

'_We're floating on the clouds,  
If I could I'd never come back down  
Baby, Let's just keep on groovin''_

_(Salchows)_

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Beep." Johnny said as he sat down on the ice. "Beep…Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He groaned as he sprawled down on his back on the ice. "Look, I've literally died of boredom." In reply he got a face full of ice and a loud growl. He smirked as he saw Lena standing over him.

111111111111111111111111111111111

'_As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe'_

_(Side-by-side step sequences)_

'_It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream'_

_(Death spiral)_

'_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no'_

_(Side-by-side lutzes) _

'_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world' _

_(Johnny lifted the lady into a throw double jump.)_

'_Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente'_

_(Hip lift)_

'_Trust in me_

_Take a chance'_

_(Side-by-side toe loops)_

'_Feel the tango_

_Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente'_

"_Now, Nick, this next section here is supposedly called tango on ice" Came Warrick's voice as the music dramatically slowed. The pair stood face to face. Johnny grabbed the lady's thigh and brought it. The lady placed her hand to his cheek. Then they begin to skate around._

'_Dance with me  
I'm dancing with you  
For this moment in time  
My dreams have come true  
Dance with me  
If only for one night'_

_The lady drops in a deep dip as she wrapped her leg around Johnny's. Again the music sped up, pulling her into several sharp spins._

"_Wow!" Nick yelled. The pair skated together for a short while._

'_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me _

_take a chance _

_feel the tango_

_will you dance, dance with me'_

_Johnny assisted the lady into a split triple twist before…_

'_Puedomos bailar eternamente'_

"**O MY GOD!" Sue jumped up yelling.**

'_O my GOODNESS! A split triple twist with a simultaneous triple double!" Warrick shouted. _**(a/n: yes that is from the movie)**

"_Clearly, the newbies Lena Zorius and Johnny Storm, have shown that they are capable of this competition." Nick added. Johnny lifted Lena before setting her back down on the ice. She snapped around towards him as he pulled her thigh up. They end with a sharp pose of raising their arms and snapping their heads to the audience._

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wait…that was Johnny and Lena?" Ben gapped when the tape ended.

"Yeah. I think Johnny was nineteen. He got himself in some trouble…flirting with some figure skating girl and the jealous boyfriend dared him to enter this pair contest. After he asked me to help and I said no this "mystery" girl showed up and was his partner." Sue explained. Ben erupted into laughter.

"So…he really is…Twinkle toes!?" Ben laughed.

1111111111111111111111111111111

"Ya feel better?!" Johnny smirked as Lena skated back to him.

"Yes." Lena rolled her eyes. "Johnny…I…" she added with a sigh.

"What?" He said.

"I…I'm leaving." She whispered with an interest in the ice.

"What?!"

"I'm going back to Miami."

"Wh…Why?!" Johnny yelled.

"I've caused you guys enough trouble. The whole you coming to save me only to get trapped. Me trying to help only for you to get shot...I…I'm sorry." With that she skated off the rink and out of the building.

**A/N: EVERY FIGURE SKATING CHOREGRAPHER HAS MY RESPECT! THAT ROUTINE TOOK ME TWO AND A HALF DAYS! AGAIN IF THE ROUTINE SUCKS…O WELL. REVIEW TIME. HIT ME**


	12. Memories and an Excited Reed

**Disclaimer: I do own anything except Lena**

"Lena…Lena wait! Lena…Come on!" Johnny shouted as Lena ran through the apartment and into her room. He ran a hand through his blonde hair before violently throwing a fire ball to the wall. "DAMNIT!"

"Hey twinkle toes…" Ben came in smiling before seeing the wall.

"Johnny…What's wrong?!" Sue ran in saying, Reed in tow.

"She's leaving!" Johnny yelled back.

"Who?" Reed asked.

"Lena, she's going back to Miami!" Johnny continued to yell. "She…She blames herself about…about what…EVERYTHING!"

"Johnny…" Sue sighed as she walked to Johnny. He avoided her touch.

"Don't…I'll…I'll be in my…my room." With that he hopped down the hallway, to his room, slamming the door behind him.

12121212121212121212121212

"_Ok…The horse does not like me!" Lena said as she quickly backed away from the horse in front of her._

"_Nope get back here." Johnny chased after. He took her hand and slowly moved it over the brown mane. Then he lifted her into the saddle._

"_O God!" Lena breathed as the horse moved slightly as she sat down. Johnny just laughed at her as he handed her the reins._

"_Calm down. You're doing fine." He coaxed her._

"_Says the guy on the ground!" Lena hissed at him. The horse grunted loudly causing Lena's eyes to widened. Again Johnny laughed._

"_Shh Hector." Johnny whispered as he patted the snot. He began to walk the horse round in a circle as Lena continued to freak out._

"_O God…O God…Johnny don't leave me." Lena gasped._

"_I'm not going to leave you just relax!" Johnny calmly replied. He then hopped on the horse behind her and the horse began into a trot. _

1212121212121212121212121212

The Baxter Building was very quiet the next day. No laughter. No talking. No playing of guitars. Nothing. .Just quiet.

121212121212121212121212121212

"_Excellent. Doctor, I would like you to meet Special Agents Thomas Villege, Alexander Griffin, Jessica Lupin, Elena Martin, and Marcus Taylor." A grim old man introduced the agents. There was a mixed of emotions on the agents faces as the doctor moved forward to meet them. Villege had a bit of irritation; Griffin had confusion; Lupin and Martin were shocked; Taylor had a look of welcome. "Everyone this is Dr. Lena Zorious." Lena nodded to each of them. They took the doctor in. The very young doctor. Everything from her tight fitted jeans and black sleeveless blouse to her age. _

"_Rob…this is a kid!" Villege yelled. "You're giving me a kid to… baby-sit."_

"_I assure you…" Lena began before he cut her off._

"_What is she a fifteen year old or something?!" he screamed._

"_Seventeen." Lena corrected. She noticed the man's team recoil._

"_What?!" Villege finally turned on her._

"_I said, seventeen." Lena calmly replied. He walked close to her, way invading the bubble space of a normal person, towering over her._

"_I heard you. This is none of your…" He began before it was her turn to cut him off._

"_Ok, number one, stop yelling. Everyone can here you perfectly. Number two, you can stop with the towering over me thing because it's just annoying. So could you kindly step back?" Lena also noticed the shocked faces on the rest of his team. Villege looked even angrier._

_He then turned back at to Robert, pointing a finger at her._

"_This is the kind of attitude I plan on not dealing with. My team and I are here to do our jobs not worry about some teenager getting in the way because she can't find her lip gloss." He was turning a good shade of red._

"_Please do I look like I'm twelve? The only reason I am here is because this bureau called me here. I can help you or I can leave. I'm not wasting my time here to get treated like I'm not in the room." Lena calmly exclaimed. Loud enough to be heard. The older of the woman walked to him._

"_Tom, let her do something." Jessica softly said. Villege hesitated for a moment before nodding. Lena rolled her eyes as she looked around the office before grapping a small handful of gumballs from the small jar on Rob's desk. _

"_The probability of drawing a certain color gumball from a jar can be shown; number of that color of gumballs divided by total number of gumballs. 10 red, 5 yellow,5 blue, 2 green, and 3 orange gumballs, the probability of choosing a red one is the numbers of red gumballs, 10, divided by the total number of gumballs, 25, or 10 over 25 equaling 40 percent. If chosen gumball is replaced with another red one, then the probability of drawing a red gumball will be the same for the next person. But since gumballs are usually not replaced, the situation will be different the next time. If a red gumball is removed and not replaced, there are now only 9 red gumballs and 24 total gumballs so the probability of choosing a second red one would be 9 over 24 equaling 37.5 percent." Lena quickly explained._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Griffin asked. Lena heaved a big sigh before replacing the gumballs back._

"_Understand how probabilities for an event may change depending on a previous event. Conditional probability, sampling without replacing." Lena sat down, this was going to be a long day. The Villege big mouth began to open his but Taylor cut him off._

"_Do you believe in ghost Doctor?" He asked._

"_No, why?" She replied. He hands her a file. She read over it before looking up at him. "A scheme to defraud people?!" she asked._

"_Yep." He said. She cleared her throat before pulling out a pad and pencil from her lap bag. She began to mutter some mathematical words and wrote an equation down._

"_An explicit formula for _n_th term of a geometric sequence. A scheme to defraud people by removing money from their bank accounts. The perpetrator removes the money and later replaces it with money taken from twice as many accounts, keeping the extra money. But the dumbasses, this technique eventually catches up with the perpetrator." She showed it to him. There was silence throughout the entire office before finally Villege walked up to her. He stared down at her before sighing._

"_Welcome to my team." He said._

_Shortly after, Marcus Taylor could hear the excited teen around the corner on her phone._

"_Johnny…I got in!... Yeah I know. How did you do at Doom's? You serious?! I think everyone knows he enjoys making people feel small, powerless, and enjoys seeing himself in the mirror… yes we all know."_

'_Kid's, got herself someone.' He thought as he walked away._

12121212121212121212121212121212

Lena stayed mostly in the guestroom, supposedly "packing." She was planning on leaving that night.

Johnny was either sulking on the couch flipping the channels, rather fast for Ben's liking, or in his room.

1212121212121212121212121212121212

"_PLEASE! I need your help." Johnny begged._

"_You call me up here to help you figure skate?!" Lena moaned._

"_Please!" he gave her the big blue eyes looked. She moaned as she rolled her eyes._

"_I shouldn't even be helping you. It's not my fault you had to go and flirt and show off and…" She mumbled._

"_So you'll help me?!" He asked her._

"_Yes." She finally said. He yelled in relief as he threw his arms around her._

"_Thank you thank you thank you!" _

12121212121212121212121212121212

Lena sadly traced her fingers over the string of her small guitar. She looked over at her still empty bag.

Johnny grabbed the box of the sugar coated box of cereal before going back to his room. Ben shaking his head. He never knew the kid to be so silent.

12121212121212121212121212121212

_A sixteen year old, Lena, quickly walked through the dark, her heels clicking and clacking with every step she took._

"_Hey baby!" Came an obnoxious voice._

"_Leave me alone, Eric." Lena replied without turning around. Eric and two other seventeen year old boys chased after her. Eric stopped in front of her blocking her path._

"_Hey, girl, I thought you were gonna meet me." Eric looked her over._

"_No you told me too and I told you to shove it." Lena spat at him._

"_Damn you lookin fine tonight." He groaned as he looked her over in her mini jean skirt and black strapless shirt._

"_Excuse me." Lena said in disgust as she tried to make her way around him. He pulled her back to him. Shoving her face into his. Lena broke away from the kiss by shoving him. "Get OFF me!" She yelled. _

_Eric grabbed her laughing and shoved a hand over her mouth as he pulled her body to his. One of Eric's goons went to grab her legs only to get kicked._

"_Lil bitch! I think she broke my nose!" He shouted. Eric began to pull her towards the alley._

"_Hold her wrists." Eric ordered. The other two boys did so as he shoved her against the brick wall. He removed his hand only to shove his lip against hers._

_Lena kept her lips tightly shut as his tongue wiggled to get in. He bit down hard on her lip to finally get her to open her mouth, thrusting his tongue in. He pressed his body against hers. She tensed as Eric's hand went up her mini and began to pull on the strap of her underwear. The other slowly going up her shirt._

"_HEY!" came a familiar voice. Finally Eric broke away._

"_Get lost Storm." One of the goons yelled._

"_I can't do that Craig." Johnny smirked. With the distraction, Lena broke free and punched Eric hard in the face causing him to fall down. She then ran to Johnny who instinctively moved in front of her. "Now get your fake gangster accents and get out of here." Johnny added. Eric stood back up, blood dripping from his nose, looking extremely pissed. "O crap." Johnny mumbled as the three began to advance on them. He turned around, grabbed Lena's arm, and began to run. They both hopped on his bike before speeding away._

_12_

_Johnny held Lena's soft hair up as she began to throw up, off their roof top. Trying to get the disgusting feeling inside her to go away. She silently wiped her mouth clean before sitting back up. They sat there for a moment before Lena began to break out in tears. This surprised Johnny. Lena was not one to do the crying thing. Getting over the shock quickly, Johnny softly pulled her chest, allowing her to sob into his shirt. They stayed embraced as Lena clawed as the fabric of Johnny's shirt and Johnny held her never planning to let her go._

121212121212121212121212121212121

Lena quietly grabbed her stuff and with one last glance at the Baxter Building, she left.

121212121212121212121212121212121

"This is…HUGE!" Reed paced excitedly.

"I know." Sue replied putting an earring on.

"I mean…" Reed flung his tie around.

"I know."

"REED! Would you relax!?" Johnny came in yelling.

"Johnny why aren't you dressed?!" Sue said to him.

"For what?" He moaned.

"For the banquet." Sue replied.

"What banquet? Do I have to go?" He whined.

"Yes you do."

"But I don't have a date!" Johnny whined some more.

"BEN!" Sue yelled. Ben came in the room only to throw Johnny over his shoulder and carry him out.

"Come on sunshine." He laughed as Johnny yelled at him to put him down.

"Don't you worry Johnny I've got you a date." Sue smiled.

**A/N: WHO HERE HAD ANY CLUE WHAT I SAID IN THE MATH PART…WELL I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T BUT O WELL…LOL…REVIEW TIME.**


	13. Proud Grins and Gowns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four**

"I don't wanna go!" Johnny whined as Ben threw him a small black tie.

"To bad matchstick. You're getting out of this house if it kills me!" Ben simply replied. Johnny gave him a pouting looked and pulled the best puppy eyes he could muster up. "Hey, either you can dress yourself or I can do it. You choose." Johnny's eyes widened as he saw how serious Ben was.

1313131313131313131313

Sue quickly opened the door quickly after hearing the soft knock.

"Good, Alicia, I'm glad you're here."

"No time for greetings sweetie, we've got to hurry." Alicia replied.

1313131313131313131313

"Why is this so _formal _anyways?" He asked as he quickly pulled on his blazer.

"The queen of England is coming kid." Ben exclaimed

"Point?! I don't even have a date." Johnny groaned.

"Stop complaining kid. This is a big night for Reed. Don't worry about the date thing either." Ben mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"He means her." Reed came in saying. Sue and Alicia walked into the room. Sue wore a haltered blue gown, which showed off her amazingly blue eyes. Johnny for the first time that day smiled at how beautiful his sister looked. Alicia as well was beautiful in her peach pink side sleeved silk grown.

…

That still didn't explain his date issue. But then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped as the two women, both wearing a proud of themselves smile, towed Lena behind them. She wore a gold strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and caviar fitted bodice. A small sparkle trail wrapped around her slender body, made someone think she had stars dancing on the young woman's body.

Lena smirked as she made her way to Johnny. She softly held his jaw and lifted up closing his gapping mouth.

"I thought you left." Johnny mumbled, trying his best to act mad.

"I decided to postpone my plans." Lena whispered back.

**A/N: SEE I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE BACK. YAY! OK I KNOW IT SHORT BUT I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS SO THERE! REVIEW ME!**


	14. Pants Issue and a Bolt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic four**

As the Fantastic Four, Alicia, and Lena stepped out of the car thousands of lights began flashing and reporters screamed out questions. Most were mainly directed towards Johnny.

"Mr. Storm, is it true that this young woman is pregnant with your child?!"

"Miss…MISS is it true that you are the secret daughter of the notorious Victor Von Doom?!"

"Mr. Storm is this your high school sweet heart?"

"Why all the secrets?!"

Questions about every random rumor were directed towards Lena and Johnny. But to the shock to everyone, Johnny Storm completely ignored the reporters and followed the rest of the group in the tall building.

The party was held at the roof. The room was covered in by large glass windows, showing the ocean side. There were several separate small round tables with different sets of dishes and glasses.

"Well this should be an eventful night!" Johnny sarcastically grumbled as he fidgeted in his tux. He looked at the rather old couples laughing. "O NO!"

"What?!" Lena looked around. "What is it?!"

"Old man Withers is coming."

"Who?!"

"The old guy coming this way. Mr. Dale. He always hugs Sue way to tight and then pinches my cheeks while calling me _sport_. Then he goes off on long rants about how movies and popcorn cost more than fifty cents in these days." Johnny quickly replied.

"Susan. How nice to see you again." Mr. Dale smile revealing several yellow crooked teeth. From the sound of his voice he was a heavy smoker as well.

"Mr. Dale." Sue replied as he hugged her, way to tight.

"Hey there sport." True to Johnny's word, Mr. Dale pinched both of Johnny's cheeks. "My have you gown. And who is this young blossom." He asked looking at Lena as he pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"Mr. Dale, this is Dr. Lena Zorious." Sue introduced. Mr. Dale seemed to brighten up.

"A doctor you say?!" The group nodded. "Well I have this rash that is a real pain." He began tugging at his pants.

"O no…Not that…" Lena tried. It was too late Mr. Dale's pants were on the ground revealing his _old man boxers_ as the entire room gasped.

"MR. DALE!" Sue yelled.

"WHOO…O MY GOD!" Johnny jumped back in disgust.

"Oooook…I need a drink." Lena tried her best not to show her disgust but it wasn't working. Johnny and Lena sprinted as far way as possible leaving Sue to deal with the pants issue.

"You move fast for someone just off crutches." Lena mumbled.

"Yeah well I heal fast."

1414141414141414141414141414

The rest of the night seemed uneventful as a few people made speeches in honor of Reed, Reed made his speech, Sue managed to get Mr. Dale to put his pants back on and made sure he didn't have anymore brandy for the rest of the night. The queen made her appearance, made her speech and sat at a separate table with Reed and Sue. After dinner was served the queen whispered something into Reed's ear that made him grin. He stood up, offering his hand to Sue and left to go dance to the soft music that was playing. Soon Ben and Alicia joined in and later more and more couples danced as well.

Johnny cleared his throat, stood up, and held out his hand. He smiled when he felt Lena's soft skin of her hand touch his. Johnny placed his hands on her hips as she rest her arms on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the music. Completely missing the eyes of all the couples in the room.

"Johnny, you know this doesn't change anything. I'm still going back." Lena whispered.

"Yeah I know." Johnny nodded his head. "It's just…I'm worried about Pebbles. He's going to miss you."

"Really?!" Lena cocked an eyebrow as she saw her sign.

"O yeah. I mean all day he mopped around with a box of cereal, staring at the ceiling. It was kinda pathetic."

"All day?!"

"Yep. He was going off today about how everything that happened was never your fault and how you brought the joy into his life…or something like that."

"Hmm."

"He told me today that your room is always open incase you changed your mind at the last minute."

"Always?!"

"Always." Johnny leant forward towards her. She slowly filled the gap. Their lips inches apart until Lena suddenly jerked away. She looked alert at the direction of the doors.

"REED! Look out!" Lena yelled just moments before a bolt of electricity bolted throughout the room.

**A/N: MAHAHAHA AND I LEAVE YOU THERE…OK REVIEW TIME…IM GOING TO GO TO BED BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO SATAN'S OFFICE…YEP THAT'S RIGHT THE DENTIST OFFICE. I MEAN HOW MANY TIMES DO THEY HAVE TO GO OVER THE SAME DAMN STUFF. THIS IS WHAT I GET EVERYTIME I GO THERE. "you brush to hard" "You're brushing to light. "you're brushing to hard again." OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I'M LIKE WHAT THE HELL MAKE UP YOUR MINDS YOU IDIOT PEOPLE WHO SMILE TO MUCH!...OK IM GOING NOW**


	15. Unwelcomed Visitors and Crashing Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4**

Reed managed to bend out of the way just in time. The guest in the room screamed and began running for the hills. Another bolt crashed into the room. Ben carried Alicia to the door before another bolt knocked him back to the dance floor. Lena and Johnny began to back up as strips of electricity encircled the group. Seeing that the entire Fantastic Four and Lena were back to back they looked around for Doom.

"What are you doing here Victor?" Reed asked in his most threatening tone he could muster.

"I didn't get to make my speech for you Richards." Came Doom's menacing voice. "Still alive Doctor Zorius, I see. With powers no less. That's one more thorn in my side needing to be taken care of."

"Well that's your fault for your own stupidity, Doom." Lena growled.

"Tell me Johnny; are you ready to go back into that lab cage?" Johnny began to breathe a little faster at the mention of the small space. Lena protectively grabbed his hand.

"You touch a hair on the kid and I'll…" Ben began before there was a loud BANG!

"So protective I see." Mocked Doom as Ben sailed across the room into the tables. Reed and Sue right after him, leaving Lena and Johnny left standing in front of Doom and his men.

"Look Lena more henchmen." Johnny sighed.

"Is there some website we unaware of?! I mean seriously, he's gotta be running out of them at some point." Lena mocked.

"You're not better than Burnout." Doom growled.

"Thank you." Lena smiled.

"Look we're annoying him." Johnny added. Doom's irritation was clearly shown.

"You two are cute, you should get a room." The two separated as a bright streak of electricity came. Johnny returned it with a fireball that only caused Doom to step back a few paces. Johnny turned to see two more of Doom's "employees."

"Back off!" Lena barked, throwing a ball of water, sending the men flying across the room.

Her eyes widened as she sensed Doom regain his balance. She saw him throw a large strip of his power at the unaware Johnny. She threw a large ball of water square into Doom's chest causing him to actually fall on his back, but was unable to miss the shot from hitting her on the shoulder and sending her flying. The only sound that filled the room was of the crashing of a window.

**A/n: howdie people  
****Yes I know it's short but I had to leave you there. I mean come on!!! HAHA…Ok like review. Come on you can yell at me! MAHAHAHa**


	16. Explosions and Bubbling Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4**

"We're not done yet Johnny." Doom scowled as he hit Johnny with a bolt of electricity.

"JOHNNY!" Sue yelled beginning to scramble off the ground.

"Not yet Susan." Doom sighed as he threw another bolt at her. "Now Johnny would you like a hug for your lose!?" Doom asked as he raised both his metal hands sending a strip of electricity cling to around Johnny's arms. Johnny screamed in pain as he felt his feet leaving the floor.

"Come on you gotta admit this is cool." Doom laughed as he quoted the young Human Torch. Flames appeared on Johnny's arms in attempts to somehow release him from the electrically grip. As he estimated he was about ten feet in the air against his will. Clenching his fist, he tried to suppress the scream of pain again as Doom "Upped the velocity" of his bolts. Johnny stole a sad glance at the broken window. As the anger built up, Johnny turned his full attention to Doom.

Ben watched as he woke up to literally see fire in Johnny's eyes before he fully flamed on. He moved his body to cover Sue and Reed as an explosion from Johnny erupted. Flame and electricity breaking every window in the room.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Johnny angrily screamed as he began to throw constant attacks at Doom. Ben ran over to see a couple of Doom's men creep behind the kid with fire extinguishers.

"O no you don't!" Ben yelled.

* * *

Civilians from the party and others sadly bowed their heads as the bay water began to still. Knowing there was nothing to save after the young woman fell to the bottom of the bay. She was lost. 

A few bystanders noticed something odd about the water. They jumped as the water began to bubble angrily.

"What the Hell?!" A middle aged man exclaimed before a large wall of water rose up and onto the road. In the middle was a large shape, making the water appear to be assisting it out of the bay. People screamed in shock, running in every direction.

"DAMNIT!" a young voice growled. Several "O my God"s, were heard as the wall of water cleared to show a drench young woman. Her make up running down her face and her hair curling as the dry air began to dry her drenched locks. Visible on her shoulder was a small gash, blood seeping out of it. Paramedics began rushing towards her only for her to push them away.

"Alicia!" The young woman yelled as she ran to another woman.

"Lena?!" Alicia asked in shock. Lena then sharply looked up before pushing Alicia down, ducking moments before an explosion erupted. People screaming as glass began to fall onto of them. Lena looked to see the car they were crouching under was indeed their car. Quickly picking the lock she popped open the trunk before pulling out a blue bundle.

"I have to get inside." Lena quickly said as she changed into the navy suit.

"From what I've heard they've barracked the doors." Alicia replied.

"Perfect." Lena grumbled before running to the entrance. As she ran to the door she felt a pair of hands grab for her.

"Hey lady! This is no time for a costume party! Leave it to the professionals will ya!?" A police officer yelled at her, but she already sensed the man's movements and was able to quickly pass him. "LADY! You won't even be able to open the doors!" He yelled after her.

"Watch me!" Lena barked back clenching her fists. Forcefully throwing her arm forward, a ball of water breaking the wood on impact. Ignoring the gasps, as she ran inside.

* * *

"You were always one to throw little childish tantrums, Johnny." Doom mocked as he walked over at a panting Johnny. He kicked the body that was attempting to get back up. "I guess I'm just going to have to ground you." His hands rose. 

"NO!" Sue yelled, placing a shield over her little brother. At the same time Doom appeared to crash head over heels.

"I think an 'innocent until proven guilty' is in order." A young extremely pissed off voice growled.

**a/n: ok I know that's short but that was the quickest I've ever written...I GAVE YOU PEOPLE A HINT SHE WAS GONNA LIVE! MY GOD! YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS! LOL! Remember her little habit she has of taking in her surroundings, the out look of the bay i mention...Yes that one. OK REVIEW TIME**


	17. Whales and Fists

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4**

**a/n: ok i typed this up real quick for you all. Stupid computer got jacked up. That and i am already working on the sequel so...here you go**

Doom looked up to see Lena standing in the doorway wearing the blue suit he had given her with her fists clenched at her side.

"How are you…" Doom barked before Lena swung her arm causing him to crash to the ground. Lena walked into the room with her eyes narrowed on Doom. She stopped halfway and held her hand out. Steam hissed and sizzled as the second hand touched hers. With the help of Lena, Johnny pulled himself up. She scowled at the metal man in front of her as she ignored the stares of the Fantastic Four members and Doom's men.

"See! I told you she'd come!" Johnny grinned as he turned to Lena slightly embarrassed for even think she was dead. It's Lena. She doesn't die. His grin widened when he saw the fury in her eyes hidden by the forced smile on her face. It was all directed at Doom. "He was worried about you not making it."

Lena placed a hand on her chest. "Aww! That's touching…too bad I don't care." She threw her fist at him containing another ball of water. The floor seemed to dent as Doom coughed up the water and shook his head trying to clear the sudden attack.

"Oh she's mad." Johnny commented somberly. Again Lena threw her first and the floor seemed to dent even more. Johnny laughed happily. "Oh she's very mad."

"That's for pushing me out of the window." She threw her fist again. "That's for throwing me out the window...again." She threw her fist a fourth time. "That's just because this is fun." And then for a final time she threw her fist. "And that's for hurting my best friend."

"Aww she loves me." Johnny smirked. Taking a breath Lena brushed a strand of hair back and stood back. Johnny and Lena had backed Doom into a corner with nothing but broken windows behind him with the street stories below.

A large slim rubber band type thing stretched into Reed next to Johnny before a large rocky mass stomped behind them. Then suddenly out of thin air Sue appeared next to Lena.

"Give it up Victor." Sue growled at him. Doom began to laugh loudly causing Johnny to raise his eyebrow slightly.

"I think you dented his head to hard." Lena smirked at the remark but kept quiet.

"Why should I Susan…You now have two members with distinct body temperatures…Who are you going to save? Your team members or the lovely people outside." As if on cue three loud whistles filled the air. Lena snapped her head up to see three large missiles speeding towards the air.

"Johnny get out of here." Reed ordered. Johnny didn't need to be told twice. He ran to the edge of the windows before his _'Flame on' _filled their ears. Reed turned towards Lena only to see her feet from diving out of the window. People below screamed as they watched a missiles chase after them.

* * *

"Normal people don't jump out of windows..._twice!"_ Johnny shouted as Lena's hair soared through the air. 

"Since when have we ever been normal?" She shouted back. Her head snapped in between her arms and her feet bent in a ballerina position as she dove into the water. Two large walls of water jumped in the air as she swam through the bay, missile behind her.

* * *

Johnny sharply pulled up avoiding the water before he flew through the air. He looked back to see the missile practically inches behind him. Turning his attention back to in front of him, Johnny yelped out in surprise as small boat sailed before him. He dodged the boat only to find himself nearly flying into a bridge. Then came several small islands. Left…Right…above…and left again. 

He barely felt the bitter cold under his skin of fire. The sky seemed to darken and instead of islands there were large mounds of ice.

* * *

Lena swam as fast and as hard as she could. Looking over her shoulder she saw the missile dive under water after her. She saw bottoms of little islands ahead of her and cursed under her breath. Left…Right…under…and left again. Soon the water grew colder and dark. The missile was getting closer. Lena looked ahead of her to see a large bottom of an iceberg. She devoured the plan that immediately came to her and swam under it. She turned around when she got on the other side and swam through the small cracks of ice. The explosion pushed her out towards the bottom of the ocean. 

As soon as she emerged Lena began to cough from the bitter cold. Looking around all she could see was mounds of ice. Her breath came through the air but the water didn't seem to be cold. It was just the air. She had swum to the Southern Ocean…_great. _

"Cold…cold…cold, cold, cold!" She mumbled. Her eyes widened as she felt a rush of water under her. "Oh look a whale."

She turned sharply around only to get caught in a wave. Hers legs went over her head as she swam under the water. She swam up and yelled out.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She shouted towards Johnny who was smirking as he flew in the air.

"Them waves…get you every time." Johnny laughed. Lena splashed water in the air towards him before she turned around and swam off. "NOT FAIR!" He yelled as he raced after her.

* * *

Sue ran out of the building as the missile speed down towards the crowd outside. Reed lunged at Doom who grabbed him by the neck and turned. Before Ben could stop it Reed and Doom began to fall. 

Reed stretched out around Doom so that he was on top of him and he grabbed at his shoulders. But Doom punched Reed and turned him over. Screams filled the air as they fell before there was a loud _THUD _when the two hit the ground. Doom lifted Reed in the air before he threw him into the bay. A loud explosion illuminated Sue's figure as she fell to her knees with blood coming out of her nose. The missile missed everyone only by the quick action of Sue's force field. Doom grinned as he raised his arms only to grunt in pain as Ben bear hugged him.

* * *

Reed's eyes adjusted to the water to see a small mass swim towards him. Lena slowed down in front of him with a concerned expression. Her hair floated above her head before it softly fell over her shoulders. He pointed to the top and Lena nodded her head. Grabbing the bottom of his arms she breast stroked to the bottom of the bay before flipping her legs into the butterfly. She threw Reed up to the top towards the air. Stretching midair he twisted himself around Doom with one leg wrapped around Ben and the other around a lamppost. 

"JOHNNY! SUPERNOVA!" Reed shouted out towards the fiery mass in front of him.

"What ever happened to _kill yourself, other people, and burn up the atmosphere, ending all human life as we know it_?" Johnny argued back.

"JUST DO IT!" Reed yelled.

"I'm doing it!" Johnny shouted as he advanced onto Doom. Reed screamed out as Doom threw him into a car. Johnny circled around quickly as Doom threw electric bolts at him angrily. Lena gapped at Johnny as Ben pulled her out of the water. Johnny flew higher and higher into the sky as a force field appeared around Johnny's fiery trail.

"Lena!" Reed called as Ben had one of his arms over his shoulder. "When I say now you have to throw a continuous amount of water at Doom for Johnny's supernova to hold."

"I've never done…" Lena began but Reed wasn't paying attention.

"NOW!"

Lena pushed against the air her outstretched palms. Johnny fell from the sky and the force field dropped as Lena sent a long current of water towards the glowing figure of Doom. Her knees crouched down as she pushed her other hand out. Her cheeks flushed by the strength she was using and her hair blew through the rush that she was creating. Finally her arms wouldn't hold anymore and she stumbled to the side.

Everyone looked up to see Doom completely lifeless. He stood like a statue with his fist raised vengefully.

**A/n: Butterfly- is kinda like that kick that mermaids do  
Breast stroke- Is kinda like squatting...yeh its really weird**  
**Just for those of you who aren't familiar with swimming  
****I know it took me long but my computer is so jacked up that it deleted more than half of this chapter. On my profile I have a poll and I need you guys to vote for please pretty pretty please. Review You me. **


	18. Rush and Aqua

**Disclaimer: I do not own F4**

"Hey…" Johnny gasped as he moved over to Lena as she started to stumbled slightly against the wall.

"Hey yourself." She panted. Looking her up and down the Human Torch pulled her into a hug before asking,

"You ok?"

"Yeah. What a ride! Although I feel like I'm on cold meds." The Greek added.

"I think that's the adrenaline." Johnny laughed at Lena's goofy grin.

"Never had this at the FBI."

"MR. STORM!"

"JOHNNY!"

"TORCH?!"

The media yelled as they ran over to him. Johnny released her and turned on his charming charismatic smile.

"People, people please. One at a time." He spoke loud enough for all to hear. Ben slowly walked back over subtly checking Johnny up and down for any injuries before smiling at Lena. "Mr. Storm who is this woman?" A report asked. Lena jumped back a bit as several cameras were pointed in her direction. Biting her lip Lena look down before back to Johnny who was holding her hand. Glancing up at the building, bay and people Lena sighed.

"This is awesome old friend of mine Doc…" Johnny began but it only came out with barely a 'c' on the end before Lena shoved her way in front of him.

"Aqua." Lena interrupted him. Johnny stopped and turned to her. "That is if you think Ben won't mind if I take my bed back."

The two looked as Ben made some weird noise with the roll of his eyes. Johnny looked at Lena who nodded and quickly jumped back happily to the media.

"This is a good friend of mine and newest member of the Fantastic Four. People of the public" Reed and Sue held one another as they walked over to the three Alicia close by. "…I give you Aqua!" He smiled as the reporters laughed but then her felt Ben's arm wrap around his neck keeping him in a gentle choke hold.

"So twinkle toes why don't you explain to me about those sequins. You never told me you could ice skate!" Ben laughed loudly.

**The End**

**a/n: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG PERIOD BETWEEN UPDATES. I 've had the worst writer's block on the face of the planet!! But no worries there will be a sequel and I do have nearly half of it done so it will be up soon. I want to thank you all for all the great reviews! Adios! Ciao! Bye! **


End file.
